


O ciebie, Sam

by Hiorin



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: After the fourth season, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Slash, WL2k15, liżąc rany, oszołomienie po wszystkim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, jak Sam na niego patrzył, to obrzydzenie, które było tak łatwe do odczytania, przyprawiało go o mdłości większe niż tortury, które stosował tamten bydlak. Potrzebował wtedy wsparcia, cholernego: wyjdziemy z tego Deeks, dasz radę, zaraz będą posiłki; a zamiast tego dostał tylko: sam cię zabiję, jeśli przez ciebie spadnie jej włos z głowy. I, do kurwy nędzy, to był moment, w którym miał ochotę powiedzieć Samowi, żeby się pieprzył, bo co on sobie myślał, że Marty jest dzieckiem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: O ciebie  
Autor: Hiorin  
Beta: brak  
Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Pairing: Sam Hanna/Marty Deeks  
Rating: +18  
Wszystkie postacie należą do twórców serialu, a ja nie czerpię z opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

Cz.1  
Sam miał tego wszystkiego dość. Bo ile, do cholery jasnej, można słuchać tych bzdur, które wciąż mu wmawiali. A nie potrafili się zamknąć od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Od pieprzonych dwóch miesięcy, podczas których powtórzyli mu chyba milion razy, że wszystko jest ok., że może na nich polegać i, że jest genialnym agentem. Jakby tego nie wiedział.  
Było też oczywiście przypominanie mu o jego wspaniałej żonie, informowanie, jak cudowną tworzyli parę, jak polegali na sobie i, jak dobrze uzupełniali się w życiu. I tego Sam miał chyba jeszcze bardziej dosyć, bo z Michelle ostatnio nie układało im się najlepiej. W ogóle im się nie układało i żadne z nich nie było pewne, po czyjej stronie leży wina. I czy aby na pewno leży w nich samych, czy chodzi o coś zewnętrznego, o coś, o czym nie potrafili mówić, a przynajmniej jego żona nie potrafiła. W ogóle wszyscy unikali tego tematu.  
Michelle napomknęła nawet ostatnio o rozwodzie, o czym na szczęście w biurze jeszcze nie wiedzieli, bo wtedy tą swoją troską wpędziliby go do głębokiego grobu. Albo do szpitala psychiatrycznego, co wydawało się jeszcze gorszą opcją.  
Możliwe, że wydawało się im, że w ten sposób mu pomagają. Może bali się, że trauma jednak się pojawi, z opóźnieniem, co prawda, ale jednak. Łapał się na tym, że zazdrościł Deeksowi, który po wyjściu ze szpitala i tej ich akcji na dachu, wziął urlop. Długi. Przez co cała dobroć, głaskanie i uśmiechy dostawały się jemu. I, kurwa mać, miał ochotę za to zabić ich wszystkich. Od Hetty zaczynając, a na Callenie kończąc. Na pieprzonym Callenie, który jakimś tajemniczym sposobem załatwił im dwa bilety na mecz, na który normalnie poszedłby, rzucając wszystko inne, zmieniając plany i niemalże całując faceta po stopach. W normalnych warunkach, ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy cała ekipa skakała koło niego i obchodziła się z nim, jak z jakimś jajkiem. Z nim! Czy on przypominał jajko?  
Zarzucając lekką kurtkę, posłał kilka nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i nie odpowiadając na jakieś godowe nawoływania Erica, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie było mowy, żeby udało mu się wytrzymać to dłużej niż te dwa miesiące. Albo pieprzony Deeks wróci do zespołu, albo on sam się gdzieś przeniesie. Może pogada z McGarrettem i spróbuje zaczepić się w tej jego elitarnej, hawajskiej jednostce. W końcu razem służyli w SEAL, Steve na pewno się zlituje, kiedy tylko Sam opowie mu, jak jest w ostatnim czasie traktowany. Przecież to już zaczynało zakrawać na jakąś paranoję. A on z całą pewnością nie był paranoikiem. I nie zamierzał być, bo to nie o to chodziło. Chciał wrócić do normalności, a choć wszyscy się tak bardzo starali mu ten powrót ułatwić – nie pomagali.  
Trzasnął drzwiczkami Challengera, natychmiast potem ruszając z piskiem opon. Musiał zobaczyć się z Deeksem, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że całe to zamieszanie wokół jego osoby było winą tego małego, kudłatego detektywa, który, musiał mu to przyznać, okazał się nadzwyczaj lojalny. Hanna nie był dumny ze swoich podejrzeń, z faktu, że nie ufał Marty’emu, ale naprawdę nigdy nie traktował go jak równego sobie. Wtedy, siedząc na tym przeklętym krześle i słysząc krzyki dobiegające z drugiego pomieszczenia, był całkowicie przekonany, że Deeks zdradzi wszystko. Odpowie na każde pytanie, wprowadzi Sidorova w jego życie i, co gorsza, w życie jego i Michelle. Tak cholernie w niego nie wierzył. Gdyby to był Callen miałby pewność, że jakoś z tego wyjdą; gdyby to była Kensi może miałby jakiś cień nadziei. Ale Marty w jego świadomości był w tym samym miejscu, co Nell i Eric. Chociaż nie, Nell chyba była nieco wyżej.  
Wysiadł z samochodu, przesuwając ręką po twarzy. Co on tu robił? Deeks na pewno nie powinien zaprzątać mu głowy, ale ich wydział był taki pusty bez niego. Taki cichy. Jeszcze pół roku temu nie uwierzyłby, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie mu brakowało akurat jego. Ale teraz wszystko było już inne.  
Kiedyś rozmawiali z Callenem o tym, czy Kensi i Deeks mają jakieś wspólne życie poza pracą, bo ewidentnie się na to zapowiadało, ale choć jego partner twierdził, że tak się zachowują, co nie wróży dobrze wydziałowi, o tyle on sam miał mieszane uczucia, co do tego. Przede wszystkim nie widział, żeby mężczyzna zachowywał się w jakiś szczególny sposób w relacjach z Kensi. To znaczy byli oczywiście bardziej zżyci i lepiej się rozumieli, ale to była kwestia pracy w minizespole, w parze. Siłą rzeczy spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, więc mieli wewnętrzne żarty i wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. On i Callen też tak robili, co jednak o niczym nie świadczyło.  
Nadal pamiętał, jak potrzebowali informacji, a ich źródło było skłonne współpracować tylko w specyficznych okolicznościach. Godzinami nabijali się z Deeksa, że musiał wejść niemal nago do tamtej sauny, co nie zmieniało faktu, że do dziś potrafił odtworzyć każdy fragment jego bladego, lekko umięśnionego ciała. Choć na ogół o tym nie myślał, bo naprawdę mieli mnóstwo zwyczajnej pracy, a rozpracowywanie siatki powiązań Sidorova zajmowało cały jego czas. I cały czas Michelle też, jeśli już o tym mowa. Kiedyś zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego nie wścieka się, wiedząc jaką przykrywkę ma jego żona, jaką legendę sobie stworzyła, ale uznał, że jej praca była zbyt ważna, żeby tak po prostu miała ją zostawić tylko dlatego, że ma zazdrosnego męża. Jedyny problem był w tym, że on chyba wcale nie był zazdrosny. I może o to chodziło Michelle…


	2. Chapter 2

Cz.2  
Sam stał pod drzwiami Deeksa od dobrych kilku minut, chociaż dopiero przed chwilą zapukał. Właściwie nie oczekiwał, że ten mu otworzy, bo z tego co wiedział, to mężczyzna nie wpuścił nawet Hetty. Ta oczywiście weszła sama, korzystając z jakiegoś nielegalnie dorobionego klucza, ale skoro on takowego nie posiadał, a wejść chciał, postanowił użyć swojego scyzoryka, który świetnie sprawdzał się jako wytrych.  
Wszędzie było cholernie ciemno. I śmierdziało. Może nie jakoś przesadnie, ale na pewno czuć było, że dawno nikt tu nie sprzątał i nie wietrzył. I się nie kąpał.  
Sam rozglądał się dookoła, czując dziwne dreszcze, jakby podświadomie obawiając się, że znajdzie mężczyznę martwego w środku jego własnego salonu. Może i byłoby to trochę straszne, gdyby nie fakt, że zobaczył go rozwalonego na kanapie. Jedna noga zwisała swobodnie z kanapy, druga była wręcz karykaturalnie przerzucona przez oparcie. Ręce założył na klatce piersiowej, wyglądając przy tym, jakby bronił się przed wspomnieniami nawet w czasie snu. Na jego twarzy też nie było spokoju i Hanna chyba dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomił sobie, że ten człowiek, którego nie tak dawno uważał za słabego, przyczynił się do sukcesu, jaki udało im się odnieść w sprawie Sidorova. Pomógł w uratowaniu jego żony, która chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak bardzo chciała zostawić wszystko i rzucić w cholerę swoje własne życie. I jeszcze do tego zabrać mu córkę, za co miał ochotę ją zabić.  
Detektyw Marty Deeks nie był słaby.  
Chociaż może trochę był, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chyba nie wyszedł z tego mieszkania, od kiedy wziął wolne. Ale taką słabość był w stanie zrozumieć, on sam nie raz miał ochotę zaszyć się w swoich czterech ścianach i nie pokazywać się światu. Oczywiście w jego przypadku stan takiego zawieszenia nie trwał zbyt długo, miał naprawdę mocną psychikę, poza tym znał też swoją siłę i zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych ograniczeń. Których nie było dużo. Deeks natomiast nigdy nie był w Marynarce czy Armii, nie walczył na wojnie, modląc się każdego dnia o to, żeby nie wpaść w zasadzkę; nikt nigdy nie przygotował go na tortury, bo nawet jeżeli mieli do czynienia ze zwyrodnialcami, to jednak mało który dorównywał Sidorovowi. A może po prostu przestępcy bali się torturować agentów federalnych; niestety ten ostatni aż tak dużo o nich nie wiedział, a dodatkowo Deeks podał się za jego operacyjnego i chyba znęcali się nad nim jeszcze mocniej, chcąc wyciągnąć informacje, które przecież nie istniały. Istniały za to inne, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.  
Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i w panice rozejrzał się dookoła. W ciemności niewiele widział, ale najwidoczniej coś musiało go zaalarmować, bo w jednej chwili zerwał się z kanapy, chwycił za pistolet i wycelował dokładnie w głowę Sama.  
— Wychodź! — warknął, choć dla wprawnego ucha Hanny nie było problemem wychwycenie panicznej nuty. — Wychodź, do cholery, bo inaczej po prostu strzelę.  
Sam prychnął cicho, ale zrobił krok do przodu, wchodząc w nieco jaśniejszy krąg światła, które wpadało do saloniku przez grube zasłony. Deeks wcale się nie rozluźnił, widząc go, ale przynajmniej opuścił broń. Choć wyglądało to raczej na gest osoby, która zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich marnych szans w ewentualnej walce niż rzeczywiście nie ma na tę walkę ochoty.  
— Czego chcesz, Sam? — zapytał zrezygnowany, odwracając się do mężczyzny placami, nie przejmując się nim w ogóle, za to układając się na swoim poprzednim miejscu. W takiej samej, jak wcześniej pozycji.  
Hanna uniósł do góry brew, nie bardzo wierząc, że Marty jest w aż takiej rozsypce, bo, do cholery jasnej, udowodnił mu już, że potrafi wykrzesać z siebie siłę, jeżeli tylko mu zależy. Co przynosiło bardzo prosty wniosek, że teraz mu jednak nie zależało. I to należało zmienić, bo wbrew pozorom, Sam wcale nie przepadał za piachem, nawet jeżeli był na plaży, a nie na irackiej pustyni, i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wylądować na stałe na Hawajach. Nawet z McGarrettem. I nie chciał rezygnować z pracy z Callenem i całą ich ekipą.  
— Sam? — powtórzył Deeks, siadając jednak i patrząc podejrzliwie na drugiego mężczyznę.  
Nie spodziewał się, że akurat on go odwiedzi. Doskonale pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy jeszcze siedział przywiązany do krzesła, czując sączącą się z jego nosa i ust krew. W jego szczęce brakowało pewnie z połowy zębów, ból był niewyobrażalny, a perspektywa tego, że jeszcze nie skończyli, że tak właściwie dopiero zaczynają, przerażała go zupełnie. Ale najgorsze i tak było nienawistne spojrzenie Sama. Tak doskonale potrafił odczytać w jego oczach zawód, a przecież nie powiedział im ani słowa. Nie zdradził misji, żadnego nazwiska ani Michelle, choć szczerze ją wtedy znienawidził. Nie, żeby kobieta cokolwiek mu zrobiła, po prostu to, jak Sam na niego patrzył, to obrzydzenie, które było tak łatwe do odczytania, przyprawiało go o mdłości większe niż tortury, które stosował tamten bydlak. Potrzebował wtedy wsparcia, cholernego: wyjdziemy z tego Deeks, dasz radę, zaraz będą posiłki; a zamiast tego dostał tylko: sam cię zabiję, jeśli przez ciebie spadnie jej włos z głowy. I, do kurwy nędzy, to był moment, w którym miał ochotę powiedzieć Samowi, żeby się pieprzył, bo co on sobie myślał, że Marty jest dzieckiem? Zacisnął jednak szczękę, jęcząc przy tym z bólu, odwracając oczy, które niewiadomo kiedy wypełniły się łzami i starał się nie rozpłakać. Bo o ile to, co robił mu człowiek Sidorova było w jakiś sposób zrozumiałe, a przynajmniej jego mózg odbierał to, jako coś, co rzeczywiście jest wynikiem misji, coś, co trzeba przetrwać dla wyższego celu, o tyle zachowanie i słowa Hanny sprawiały, że nie tylko czuł się, jak śmieć, ale też rozwalały cały ten jego wewnętrzny spokój, który mimo bólu i strachu, panował w jego głowie.


	3. Chapter 3

Cz.3  
— Kiedy wrócisz do pracy? — zapytał Sam, choć już w momencie wypowiadania tych słów wiedział, że nie tego oczekiwał Deeks.  
Jego wzrok stał się bardziej pusty niż jeszcze chwilę temu, a choć na samym początku Hanna zauważył w nim strach, to później nawet to odeszło. Jakby Marty od tej pory postanowił chować się za swoją całkiem nową i zupełnie niepasującą do niego maską.  
— Wszystkim brakuje twoich żartów — kontynuował, ale to nadal nie było to, co powinien powiedzieć. — Kensi tęskni.  
Ostatnie zdanie wywołało już jakąś reakcję, choć jeśli Sam spodziewał się westchnień i radości, to dalej od prawdy nie mógł być.  
— Kensi wie gdzie mieszkam i zapewniam cię, że nie tęskni w sposób, w jaki ci się wydaje — odwarknął, patrząc na niego z jakąś wrogością, wciąż niepogodzony z tym, jak mężczyzna traktował go od samego początku.   
Nigdy w niego nie wierzyli, ani on, ani Callen. Wiedział, że żadne z nich, nawet jego partnerka, nie zdecydowałoby się na pracę z nim, gdyby nie Hetty. Bo to w końcu ona była najważniejsza, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nigdy nie miał pełnego zaufania zespołu. Może Kensi z czasem zrozumiała, że jest równie wartościowym partnerem, co inni, ale musiał na to pracować dwa razy ciężej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego, może chodziło o brak wojskowego wyszkolenia.  
— Podaruj sobie insynuacje — ciągnął, nie pozwalając Samowi dojść do słowa. — Nie wiem, co tobie i Callenowi roi się w głowach, ale mnie i Kensi nigdy nie łączyły stosunki inne niż te związane z naszym wydziałem.   
— Wiem o tym — mruknął mężczyzna, przewracając oczyma. Deeks zachowywał się jak histeryk, ale przynajmniej nie próbował go głaskać, jak milusiego kociaka, co robili wszyscy inni.  
— Ale Callen… — zaczął, po czym zmienił zdanie. — Mówiłeś, że Kensi tęskni — przypomniał.  
— Bo tęskni — prychnął Sam, kręcąc głową. — To chyba oczywiste, skoro chwilowo jest bez partnera. Ale to nie znaczy, że reszcie ekipy cię nie brakuje.  
Deeks rozszerzył oczy, a po chwili zwęził je tak bardzo, że przypominały szparki. Przez długie sekundy mierzył Sama wzrokiem, najwyraźniej chcąc coś znaleźć w jego postawie albo spojrzeniu. W końcu uśmiechnął się kpiąco i podniósł ze swojego miejsca, sięgając zaraz po puszkę jakiegoś energetyka, odwracając się zupełnie od gościa i ignorując go zupełnie. Hanna patrzył na niego niedowierzająco, bo to ewidentnie nie był ten sam Deeks, którego znał, choć nie umiał jeszcze stwierdzić, czy ten jest gorszy, czy lepszy.  
— Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś czuł się winny temu, co się wydarzyło — powiedział, jakby bez związku, jednak Sam spiął się na to stwierdzenie, bo właściwie aż do tej chwili nie uważał, że była tam jego wina. Trochę spartaczyli sprawę, ale to się zdarzało. — I nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mnie okłamywał próbując poprawić mój humor — dodał tak bezbarwnym tonem, że drugi mężczyzna miał ochotę warknąć.  
— Twierdzisz, że niby, w którym momencie cię okłamałem? — wysyczał na tyle cicho, że gdyby Deeks chciał, mógłby udać, że go nie słyszy.  
Marty prychnął odruchowo, pokręcił lekko głową i otworzył drzwi lodówki, bez zdziwienia zauważając, że w środku prawie nic nie ma, a to co jest i tak nie nadaje się już do jedzenia. Od niewiadomo kiedy. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki, próbując nie wdychać smrodu, który uwolnił się z wnętrza urządzenia i błagając różne bóstwa, żeby zabrały z jego domu Sama. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, tak trudno było to zrozumieć? Gdyby chciał z nimi pogadać, to wróciłby do pracy, a nie zaszywał się we własnym domu.  
— Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi, skoro udało ci się wejść, więc nie powinieneś mieć problemów z wyjściem, kiedy znudzi cię już stanie na środku mojego salonu. Żegnaj, Sam.  
Hanna patrzył, jak blondyn przestając zwracać na niego uwagę, wraca na swoją kanapę, odrzuca pustą puszkę na stół, który usiany był już pudełkami po żarciu na wynos i kładzie się, odwracając głową do oparcia. Zacisnął dłonie w pieści i przez krótki moment zastanawiał się czy lepiej będzie walnąć tego imbecyla, czy zostawić go, żeby zgnił w tym syfie.  
Może i przez wiele miesięcy był chujem, który traktował Deeksa jak coś gorszego, ale w końcu tu przyszedł, czyż nie? Poza tym, wszystko, co było wcześniej przestało mieć znaczenie, bo facet udowodnił mu, że zasługuje na to, aby traktować go lepiej. Może nie, jak kogoś równego, ale… Nie, jego myśli zdecydowanie nie biegły dobrym torem. Plan był taki, żeby przekonać Deeksa do powrotu do pracy, żeby go tam ściągnąć, ale jakoś Sam jadąc tu, nie pomyślał, że może napotkać kłopoty tego typu. Podejrzewał raczej, że ten będzie zachowywał się, jak zastraszony uczniak, że będzie bał się swojego cienia, ale Marty pokazał mu, że nadal ma ten swój cholerny pazur, którego jakimś cudem nigdy nie zauważał. Albo nie chciał zauważać. Potrząsnął głową, bo stanie i gapienie się na jego plecy i tyłek, choć było przyjemne, nie stanowiło jego głównego celu.  
Deeks krzyknął i z całych sił starał się wyrwać, ale jego broń leżała na szafce, a Sam był dwa razy większy. Wykręcił jego ręce, nadgarstki zaplatając tuż nad linią pośladków i trzymał je w silnym uchwycie. W tym czasie palce drugiej dłoni wplotły się w te jego kudły, które, co zauważyłby, gdyby nie rozsadzała go tak bardzo złość, wymagały mnóstwa szamponu. Pociągnął go do pionu i zaczął popychać przed sobą, trzymając jego głowę lekko przechyloną, nie słuchając sarkania i jęków. Może to nie był dobry sposób, ale lepszego w tej chwili nie widział.  
— Gdzie masz łazienkę, Deeks? —warknął, ale ten zacisnął tylko usta i ponowił bezsensowną próbę wyswobodzenia się. — Nie chcesz, nie mów.


	4. Chapter 4

Cz.4  
Łazienka okazała się na tyle przestronna, że zmieścili się bez problemu i bez zmieniania pozycji. Jedną czwartą pomieszczenia zajmowała część prysznicowa, jednak bez kabiny, wydzielona jedynie rurkami biegnącymi u sufitu, na których zapewne powinna wisieć zasłona. Lekko pochyła podłoga, odpływ w rogu i deszczownica nie kojarzyły się Samowi najlepiej, ale wolał o tym nie wspominać.   
Stanęli przed ogromnym lustrem i Sam nie mógł nie porównać ich postur. Deeks nie wyglądał przy nim dobrze, ale mało kto mógł się czymś takim pochwalić. Mimo to mężczyzna napinał teraz wszystkie mięśnie, nadal starając się wyrwać z jego uchwytu, więc bez problemu można było dostrzec sześciopak na brzuchu, wyćwiczone uda i barki, które może nie były szczególnie szerokie, ale chyba już taki był jego urok.  
Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w szklanej tafli i Hanna po prostu wiedział, że został przyłapany na bezczelnym gapieniu się.   
— Nie musimy stać tak blisko siebie, żebym wiedział, że nie jestem nic wart — warknął detektyw, patrząc na odbicie Sama z wściekłością. Facet mógłby się w końcu odpierdolić. — Wiem, jak wygląda obrzydzenie w twoich oczach, nie musisz się teraz litować i go ukrywać — dodał, zaciskając szczęki.  
Nieważne, co jeszcze chciałby mu powiedzieć, Sam trzymał go w żelaznym chwycie, od czasu do czasu tylko go wzmacniając, a on naprawdę chciał, żeby jego włosy jeszcze trochę pozostały na swoim miejscu. I wolał nie mieć siniaków na rękach, jak jakaś ofiara przemocy domowej. Aż prychnął na ostatnią myśl, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, co bynajmniej nie poskutkowało poluźnieniem uchwytów. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
— O czym ty bredzisz, Deeks? — zapytał, pozornie spokojnym głosem, Hanna. Ten dzieciak wyprowadzał go z równowagi. — Przyszliśmy tu, bo chciałem ci pokazać, że nie znam tego człowieka, na którego teraz patrzymy. Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje? Torturowali nas, tobie dostało się bardziej — powiedział dziwnie bezuczuciowo, jakby rzeczywiście te przeżycia były już gdzieś głęboko schowane, jakby już udało mu się o tym całkiem zapomnieć.  
W Deeksa jednak ten ton uderzył i to w taki sposób, jakby dostał w twarz, jakby Sam wypowiadając tak bezdusznie to jedno zdanie, umniejszał jego cierpienie i drwił z tego, co ten czuł wtedy i jak bardzo się przez to zmienił.  
— Wiem, przeprosiłem i podziękowałem — ciągnął. — Ty to przyklepałeś, pojawiając się na dachu i strzelając w ostatnim momencie. Nie mam pojęcia, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wiele ci zawdzięczam; moja córka nadal ma matkę. Dlaczego więc, do cholery, zachowujesz się, jakbyś się obraził? Zrozumiałbym strach, czy gniew, ale nie…  
— Masz rację — przerwał mu Deeks, patrząc na niego z drwiną, resztkami woli starając się nie wybuchnąć, ale nie minęła chwila a zrezygnował, wrzeszcząc: — Torturowali mnie bardziej.  
Nie zważając na ból, ponowił próbę wyswobodzenia się z rąk większego mężczyzny, ale choć tym razem mogłoby się udać, Sam po prostu objął go w pasie, trzymając blisko siebie, nie dając możliwości wyrwania się, ucieczki. Deeks rzucał się i drapał, kopał i uderzał pięściami, ale tak jak wcześniej, nie miał po prostu szans.  
— Od początku robiłem wszystko, żeby nic ci się nie stało — niemal wyszlochał, kiedy jego siły najwyraźniej się wyczerpały. — Co uważasz, że miałem zrobić? Zostawić cię w tym basenie i pozwolić, żebyś utonął? Może nie jestem żołnierzem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie rozumiem, czym jest lojalność.  
— Wiem, Deeks — mruknął Sam, chyba nieświadomie gładząc jego brzuch, uspokajając w ten sposób bardziej siebie niż jego.  
— Gówno wiesz — burknął. — Wiesz to teraz, bo nie jesteśmy w sytuacji zagrożenia, ale gdyby taka zaistniała, nadal nie chciałbyś się w niej znaleźć ze mną. Nieważne ile razy nie udowadniałbym wam, że można na mnie polegać, zawsze będziecie mieć mnie za tego słabszego.  
Sam ścisnął go mocniej, bo miał wrażenie, że nie o w tym chodziło. Czuł się niedoceniony? Gdyby to był powód, już dawno byłby z powrotem w ich siedzibie. Deeks może i nie zawsze był zadowolony z zadań, które mu przydzielano, ale za bardzo kochał tę pracę, żeby tak po prostu z niej zrezygnować.  
— O co chodzi naprawdę? — zapytał cicho, jakby najmniejsze uniesienie głosu miało pozbawić Marty’ego tego chwilowego spokoju, który najwyraźniej go ogarnął. — I nie jesteś słaby — dodał pewnie, bo akurat tego jednego był pewien.  
— O ciebie, idioto! — krzyknął z jakąś desperacją w głosie. — O to, że to, co robili, znosiłem dla ciebie. Zniósłbym zresztą dla ciebie wszystko — wyszeptał z niejakim przerażeniem, chyba orientując się, że wcale nie zamierzał mówić tego tak bardzo wprost, że w ogóle nie chciał, żeby Sam o tym wiedział.  
Mężczyzna rozszerzył karykaturalnie oczy, w szoku poluzowując uścisk, więc Deeks wyswobodził się bez problemu, takiej właśnie reakcji się spodziewając. Nie było już nic do dodania, choć Marty tak naprawdę nigdy nie planował, że Sam dowie się, jak bardzo mu zależało.  
— Nie musisz się już niczym przejmować — powiedział cicho, nie patrząc już ani w lustro ani na niego, opuszczając wzrok na podłogę i kierując się do wyjścia. — Hetty jutro dostanie moje wymówienie. Nigdy więcej nie będziecie musieli się martwić. Ty nie będziesz musiał.


	5. Chapter 5

Cz.5  
Kiedy Hanna wyszedł, Deeks przeleżał na kanapie kilka następnych godzin, po czym, z jasnością tego, co należy zrobić, wziął się za porządkowanie mieszkania. Musiał czymś zająć ręce i umysł, a mechaniczne wykonywanie prozaicznych czynności zawsze mu pomagało. Kiedy dom wyglądał względnie, pootwierał wszystkie okna, wystawiając na podwórko wielki wór śmieci i ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że jest środek nocy. Potrząsnął z zaskoczeniem głową, zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie podział się ten cały czas, od wyjścia Sama. Postał przez chwilę na podjeździe, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w niebo, dochodząc w końcu do wniosku, że i tak nie jest w stanie nic na nim zobaczyć, i wrócił do środka. Już w drodze do łazienki zrzucał z siebie ciuchy, a czując ich smród, nie miał zamiaru bawić się w żadne pranie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że na tak długo się wyłączył. Naprawdę dwa miesiące nie wyściubiał nosa poza próg domu?  
Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, było mu zdecydowanie lżej. Może chodziło po prostu o wykrzyczenie wszystkiego Samowi, a może to pewność tego, że już nigdy go to nie spotka, bo nie wróci do swojej pracy. Tak, czy inaczej Hanna pomógł mu w podjęciu decyzji, choć prawda była taka, że Deeks nie był dumny z kolejnego załamania się przy mężczyźnie. I z powiedzenia mu tego wszystkiego też nie. Bo nawet jeżeli lubił facetów, o czym do tej pory wiedziała chyba tylko Hetty, nawet jeżeli lubił właśnie Sama, to ten nie musiał być tego świadomym. Szczególnie, że miał małą córeczkę i żonę, którą zresztą Marty pomógł ostatnio uratować. Co zapewne scementowało ich związek, tym bardziej Sam musiał być zaskoczony jego nieporadnymi wyznaniami.  
Prysznic był dobrą opcją i Deeks spędził w strumieniach wody kilkadziesiąt minut. Musiał zmyć z siebie nie tylko brud, ale przede wszystkim upokorzenie. Poddał się, choć praca w zespole Hetty była jego marzeniem. Naprawdę się starał, próbował sprostać oczekiwaniom wszystkich, choć każdy chyba chciał od niego czegoś innego. Nie był ani wojskowym, ani komputerowym geniuszem. Był zwykłym detektywem, który z czasem stał się bardzo dobry w tym, co robił. Ale najwyraźniej nie nadawał się na agenta.  
Wyszedł dopiero, kiedy poczuł chłód; otwarte okna i woda w środku nocy nie były jednak najlepszym pomysłem. Nawet w Los Angeles. Spojrzał na zegarek, orientując się, że ten stoi. Pojęcia nie miał, kiedy przestał dzałać, ale na pewno w czasie jego urlopu. Zrobił sobie mocną kawę, siadając do stołu w jadalni, zastanawiając się przy okazji, czy nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym będzie przy nim jadł śniadanie z kimś dla siebie ważnym. Na razie się na to nie zapowiadało, ale może jak zmieni pracę i będzie miał więcej swobody to zacznie się z kimś spotykać. Albo i nie, znając jego szczęście, wcale by się nie zdziwił. Powinien wrócić do surfowania, tak dawno tego nie robił, że jego deska z całą pewnością wymagała porządnego czyszczenia.  
Przez kolejne trzy godziny wypił jeszcze dwie kawy, uznając w końcu, że jest na tyle przyzwoita pora, aby wyjść z domu i pojawić się w biurze Hetty. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak przetrwa konfrontację z kobietą, ale nie miał zamiaru być dłużej kimś gorszym od pozostałych. Może nawet Hetty się ucieszy, że sam podjął taką decyzję, przynajmniej nie będzie musiała go wyrzucać, jeśli od teraz nie dawałby sobie rady w terenie. Chociaż Deeks wiedział, że nie miałby takiego problemu. Zamierzał zaczepić się w dochodzeniówce, a tam praca nie różniła się wiele od tej, którą wykonywał teraz. Będzie miał jedynie mniejsze kompetencje, ale nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Wszędzie przyjmą go z pocałowaniem ręki, kiedy tylko zajrzą do jego papierów. Nawet jeżeli część zadań, które wykonywali była tajna, to i tak będzie o nich wzmianka w aktach. A nota: operacja utajniona, wcale nie będzie źle widziana.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zdążył podjechać pod ich siedzibę, ale był pewien, że wpadnie na kogoś z zespołu. Zazwyczaj pojawiali się pierwsi i ostatni wychodzili, szczególnie jeżeli prowadzili ważną sprawę. Zdziwił się nieco, kiedy po przekroczeniu progu zauważył jedynie Nell, ale skinął jej krótko i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, nie zatrzymując się jednak, zmierzając prosto do Hetty. Musiał to zakończyć, zostawić ten etap życia za sobą. Nie będzie więcej międzynarodowych terrorystów, nietykalnych szpiegów, ani psychopatów, od humoru których, zależy istnienie połowy planety. Ale nie będzie też tortur i strachu, obawy o swoje życie, o to, czy Kensi, Sam czy Callen wyjdą cało z akcji. Deeks pomyślał, że widocznie od początku nie nadawał się do tej roboty, skoro teraz z taką łatwością z niej rezygnuje. Naprawdę czuł się dobrze z podjętą decyzją.  
Z niewielkim grymasem zawodu stanął przed rogiem gabinetu, do którego zmierzał i wziął głęboki wdech. Zrobił krok naprzód, ale nie zdążył zapukać, stając w zamian lekko osłupiałym, bo Hanna był ostatnim, którego miał zamiar tu spotkać. Wręcz przeciwnie, plan zakładał, żeby unikać mężczyzny za wszelką cenę. Nie mógł się jednak już odwrócić, bo Hetty posłała mu zachęcające spojrzenie, przywołując gestem dłoni bliżej siebie. Sam zamilkł i wpatrywał się w niego z zaciśniętymi szczękami.  
— Słucham, panie Deeks, podjął pan decyzję? — Jej głos był jak zwykle miły, podszyty lekką ironią, jakby już dobrze znała odpowiedź. Marty podziwiał ją za to szczerze, kobieta zapewne już dwa miesiące temu wiedziała, co zrobi, a mimo to nie powołała nikogo na jego miejsce.  
— To prośba o przeniesienie, Hetty — powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę, całą uwagę skupiając na trzymanej w dłoni teczce.  
Hetty skinęła głową, zabrała papiery, przeglądając je pobieżnie, westchnęła cicho i w końcu wyciągnęła pióro.  
— Nie możesz się na to zgodzić — warknął Sam, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, powoli podpisując dokument. — Przecież wiesz, że Deeks jest nam potrzebny — dodał, choć najwyraźniej nikt nie brał jego zdania pod uwagę.  
— Dziękuję, Hetty — mruknął radośnie Marty, odwracając się z delikatnym uśmiechem, salutując jej jeszcze w progu i wychodząc.  
— Nie ma za co, panie Deeks — odpowiedziała kobieta, po czym dodała, jakby celowo, kierując jednak następne słowa do Sama: — Więc separacja jest pewna?


	6. Chapter 6

Cz.6   
Deeks wrócił do domu, z jednej strony czując się wyjątkowo lekko, z drugiej wciąż mając w głowie słowa Hetty. Wiedział, że kobieta powiedziała to całkowicie celowo. Ona wszystko robiła w jakimś celu i to była kolejna rzecz, za którą należało ją cenić. Nie minęło dziesięć minut a usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Podszedł do nich, sarkając pod nosem na roznosicieli ulotek i domokrążców, sięgając do klamki i zamierając na ułamek sekundy.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale był właśnie przepychany na środek swojego niewielkiego salonu, ściskany przez dużo większe, wręcz przesadnie umięśnione ramiona. To było irracjonalne, ale Sam właśnie wyciskał na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek, wpychając mu w gardło szeroki język i dotykając go chaotycznie. Deeks sapnął głośno, kiedy dwie duże dłonie objęły jego pośladki, zaciskając się na nich po krótkiej chwili i ugniatając je w tylko sobie znanym rytmie. Czuł każdy gorący oddech mężczyzny, przynajmniej wtedy gdy ten odrywał się od niego, błądząc ustami po szczęce i szyi.  
I to było dobre, choć Deeks raczej nie spodziewał się, że długo potrwa. Sam za bardzo kochał swoje życie i swoją rodzinę, żeby chcieć tego samego, co właściciel kanapy, na którą właśnie się przewracali.  
Marty odniósł wrażenie, jakby Sam zmierzał do oczywistego celu jak najszybciej, chcąc za wszelką cenę go osiągnąć, zanim przypadkiem zmieni zdanie. W jego ruchach czuć było jakąś desperację i ostateczność, pewność taką samą, jaką wykazywał się niejednokrotnie podczas pościgów czy strzelanin. Oczywistym było, że dopnie swego i zrobi, cokolwiek sobie nie postanowił.  
A teraz najwyraźniej postanowił go pieprzyć, bo właśnie ściągał Deeksowi przez głowę koszulkę, gorącymi palcami prawej dłoni już sięgając do guzików jego spodni. Marty, co prawda wyobrażał sobie taką sytuację dziesiątki razy, ale naprawdę nigdy w życiu nie sądził, że jego marzenia zostaną zrealizowane.  
Zadziwiająco szybko, okazało się, że są nadzy a Sam wyraźnie się zawahał, jakby nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić. Deeks spojrzał nie niego z politowaniem, ale pokręcił jedynie głową, prychnął cicho i wyciągnął się ponad oparciem, otwierając górną szufladę stojącej obok szafki i wyciągając paczuszkę prezerwatyw i niemal zużytą tubkę lubrykantu. Nie zamierzał się teraz zatrzymywać, bo skoro Sam był w stanie go całować, rozbierać i dotykać, to na jakiekolwiek wahanie z jego strony było zdecydowanie zbyt późno.  
Marty, patrząc z pewnością i samozadowoleniem na Sama, oparł lewą stopę o jego ramię, wypinając biodra w górę i kierując dłoń do swojego, dawno niewykorzystywanego przez innego faceta, wejścia. Pomasował otwór, bezczelnie patrząc w oczy drugiego mężczyzny, po chwili wkładając w siebie dwa palce i jęcząc cicho na specyficzne uczucie rozpychania.  
Hanna patrzył na niego, oddychając coraz szybciej, mając wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś równoległym wszechświecie, ale będąc tak strasznie podnieconym, jakby to miał być jego pierwszy seks. Choć w sumie nie pamiętał, kiedy robił to z innym mężczyzną. Minęło naprawdę wiele lat i może dlatego był teraz taki… nieporadny.  
Zachłannie obserwował Deeksa, kiedy jego palce raz po raz znikały w coraz bardziej rozciągniętym odbycie i po prostu wiedział, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Marty jęczał i wzdychał, zmieniał szybkość i siłę, z którą wykonywał ruchy, raz wykręcał nadgarstek, zakreślając małe kółeczka, raz po prostu wpychał w siebie długie, mokre palce. To było fascynujące, ale Sam chciał się już znaleźć w środku, rozepchać go jeszcze bardziej i sprawdzić, czy ten będzie przy tym tak samo seksowny, jak był do tej pory.  
Założył gumkę, kilkukrotnie poruszając dłonią po penisie, nawilżając go dodatkowo i sprawiając, że spojrzenie Deeksa przesunęło się wzdłuż jego ciała i skoncentrowało na tym, co robił. Uśmiechnął się bokiem ust, nie spuszczając wzroku z drugiego mężczyzny, i odepchnął jego dłoń, po czym wepchnął się w niego szybko i niemal natychmiast znieruchomiał, usłyszawszy głośny krzyk.  
Marty zamarł z rękoma wyciągniętymi przed siebie, jakby chciał powstrzymać Sama, choć obaj wiedzieli, że już było za późno. Oddychał spazmatycznie, starając się przekonać ciało, że to co się teraz z nim dzieje jest dobre. Był cholernie ciasny. I może to rozciąganie, które sobie zafundował miałoby większy sens, gdyby Sam wszedł w niego ostrożniej, wolniej. Nie, żeby go winił za takie zachowanie, ostatecznie był przyzwyczajony do seksu z kobietą, a tam wszystko wydawało się prostsze. Deeks odetchnął jeszcze głęboko i podniósł głowę, chcąc już pospieszyć Sama, ale po raz kolejny się zaciął, by po chwili zacisnąć tylko szczęki na widok miny, która gościła na twarzy mężczyzny.  
Litość. Coś zupełnie nowego. Nie obrzydzenie i nie wyższość, ale litość.  
Na twarzy swojego partnera chciał widzieć troskę. Nawet takiego jednonocnego.  
Nie pieprzoną litość.  
Bo nie był słaby.  
— Wynoś się z mojego domu — wysyczał, wyginając się lekko, opierając w końcu dłonie na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i zapierając nogami o jego uda. Musiał się od niego odsunąć.  
Sam, zaskoczony, przytrzymał jego nadgarstki, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Wyglądał na oszołomionego rozwojem sytuacji.  
— Wysuń się ze mnie — warknął Deeks, zaciskając zęby i patrząc na mężczyznę z wściekłością. — Wysuń się i spierdalaj — dodał ciszej, ale bardziej zajadle. — Michelle i Kamran na pewno czekają.  
— Jesteśmy w separacji — odpowiedział automatycznie, wiedząc, że Deeks słyszał jak rozmawiał o tym z Hetty.  
Marty wysyczał krótką wiązankę przekleństw, po raz kolejny starając się wyrwać i przy okazji wiercąc się na penisie Sama. Ten nadal trzymał go mocno, a teraz dodatkowo stęknął głośno, czując zaciskające się na jego penisie mięśnie. Pchnął do przodu, w całkowicie prymitywnym odruchu, nie kontrolując tego zupełnie, ale to sprawiło, że Deeks znieruchomiał, mierząc teraz Sama wrogim spojrzeniem.  
— Kazałem ci się wysunąć — powtórzył, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — I jak już wyjdziesz z mojego domu, nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć.  
Hanna w końcu puścił sporo drobniejsze od swoich nadgarstki i spełnił jego żądanie, nie mając pojęcia, co się stało, w którym momencie popełnił błąd, choć najbardziej prawdopodobne było to, że już na samym początku, przychodząc do tego domu. Jak w transie ubierał kolejne części garderoby, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że Deeks w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie jest już ani odrobinę podniecony i nie umiejąc określić, dlaczego.  
Właściwie to przyszedł tu na ten jeden raz. Na ten jeden seks, ale…  
— Deeks… — mruknął, stojąc już z ręką na klamce. Podobało mu się to, co robili, nawet jeżeli nie udało im się dociągnąć sprawy do końca. Nie raz będzie o tym myślał, o tym jakby wszystko mogło się potoczyć. I widział siebie przy niewielkim, jadalnym stoliku, popijającego co rano kawę.  
— Wyjdź, Sam.


End file.
